lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Sobreviventes do Voo Oceanic 815
Out of 324 people on board , there were 72 initial survivors (71 humans and 1 dog) of Oceanic Flight 815 spread across 3 sections. Below is listed every survivor ever assigned a name or given a speaking part within the show, as well as one character, Aaron, who has been born since the survivors arrived on the Island. Status e nomes dos sobreviventes e conhecidos |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | Foto | Nome | Papel / Status | Seção | Resumo |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Jack | Principal / Vivo | Intermediária | Médico e Cirurgião; Médico da Ilha; Meio-irmão de Claire. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Kate | Principal / Viva. | Intermediária | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Sayid | Principal / Vivo. | Intermediária | communications expert; interrogator and torturer. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Sawyer | Principal / Vivo. | Intermediária | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Hurley | Principal / Vivo. | Intermediária | Managed food from the Swan. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Sun | Principal / Viva. | Intermediária | Wife of Jin; gardener; useful knowledge of herbal remedies. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Jin | Principal / Vivo. | Intermediária | Husband of Sun; fisherman; sailor. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Claire | Principal / Viva. | Intermediária | Mother of Aaron; half-sister of Jack (unbeknownst to her); Charlie's girlfriend. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Aaron | Semi-Principal / Vivo; Nascidona Ilha (42° dia). | Intermediária (ainda não nascido) | Infant, son of Claire; |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Rose | Semi-Principal, Viva. | Intermediária | Esposa do Bernard. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Bernard | Semi-Principal, Vivo. | Cauda | Marido daRose. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Vincent | Principal, Vivo. | Intermediária | Cachoro do Walt. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Steve | Coadjuvante, Vivo. | Intermediária | Follower; Figurante. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Craig | Coadjuvante, Vivo. | Intermediária | Figurante. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Sullivan | Coadjuvante, Vivo. | Intermediária | Figurante. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Neil | Coadjuvante, Vivo. | Intermediária | Figurante. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Jerome | Coadjuvante, Vivo. | Intermediária | Figurante. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Richard | Coadjuvante, Vivo. | Intermediária | Figurante. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | "N.D. Survivor" | Coadjuvante, Vivo. | Intermediária | Figurante. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | "Gas Man" | Coadjuvante, Vivo. | Intermediária | Figurante. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | "Tourniquent Man" | Coadjuvante, Vivo. | Intermediária | Figurante. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Tracy | Coadjuvante, Vivo. | Intermediária | Figurante. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Lance | Coadjuvante, Vivo. | Intermediária | Figurante. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Locke | Principal, Vivo. | Intermediária | Hunter; Tracker. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Cindy | Viva. | Cauda | Aeromoça do voô 815 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Emma | Viva | Cauda | Child, older sister of Zack. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Zack | Vivo | Cauda | Criança, Irmão mais novo de Emma. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Nancy | Viva | Cauda | Figurante. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Male Tailie | Vivo | Cauda | Figurante. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Eli | Vivo | Cauda | Figurante. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Jim | Vivo | Cauda | Figurante. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Blond Guy | Vivo. | Cauda | Figurante. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Curly-Haired Guy | Vivo. | Cauda | Figurante. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | German Caudaender | Vivo. | Cauda | Figurante. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Unnamed | Vivo. | Cauda | Figurante. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Unnamed | Vivo. | Cauda | Figurante. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Unnamed | Vivo. | Cauda | Figurante. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:Pink;" | | Michael | Principal, Vivo; Saiu da Ilha (67° dia). | Intermediária | Pai do Walt; Habilidades com construções. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:Pink;" | | Walt | Principal, Vivo; Saiu da Ilha (67° dia). | Intermediária | Criança, Filho de Michael. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:Silver;" | | Gary | Minor, Deceased; sucked into Oceanic Flight 815's still-active turbine (Day 1). | Intermediária | Author of the discovered manuscript, Bad Twin; Figurante. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:Silver;" | | The Pilot | Minor, Deceased; maimed to death by "the Monster" (Day 2). | Front | Figurante. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:Silver;" | | Edward Mars | Minor, Deceased; badly injured in crash, euthanized by Jack (Day 3). | Intermediária | Casualty; Figurante. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:Silver;" | | Unnamed | Minor, Deceased; succumbed to injuries sometime before day 5. | Cauda | Casualty; Figurante. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:Silver;" | | Unnamed | Minor, Deceased; succumbed to injuries sometime before day 5. | Cauda | Casualty; Figurante. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:Silver;" | | Unnamed | Minor, Deceased; succumbed to injuries sometime before day 5. | Cauda | Casualty; Figurante. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:Silver;" | | Donald | Minor, Deceased; died due to an infection of a broken leg (Day 5). | Cauda | Casualty; Figurante. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:Silver;" | | Joanna | Minor, Deceased; drowned when carried away by a riptide (Day 6). | Intermediária | Figurante. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:Silver;" | | Nathan | Minor, Deceased; killed by Goodwin (Day 23). | Cauda | Figurante |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:Silver;" | | Scott | Minor, Deceased; murdered (Day 29). | Intermediária | Figurante. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:Silver;" | | Boone | Prominent, Deceased; died from massive internal bleeding (Day 42). | Intermediária | Step-brother of Shannon. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:Silver;" | | Arzt | Minor, Deceased; exploded while handling dynamite (Day 44). | Intermediária | Former teacher; Figurante. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:Silver;" | | Shannon | Prominent, Deceased; accidentally shot dead by Ana-Lucia (Day 48). | Intermediária | Step-sister of Boone; French translator. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:Silver;" | | Ana-Lucia | Prominent, Deceased; murdered by Michael (Day 64). | Cauda | Policing experiance. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:Silver;" | | Libby | Prominent, Deceased; killed by Michael (Day 65). | Cauda | Doctor; psychotherapist. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:Silver;" | | Eko | Prominent, Deceased; beaten to death by "the Monster" (Day 72). | Cauda | Tracker. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:Silver;" | | Nikki | Prominent, Deceased; buried alive (Day 81). | Intermediária | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:Silver;" | | Paulo | Prominent, Deceased; buried alive (Day 81). | Intermediária | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:Silver;" | | Charlie | Prominent, Deceased; drowned at The Looking Glass (Day 93). | Intermediária | Musician and former heroin addict; Claire's boyfriend. |} Other survivors Unnamed extras recognized by fans These survivors who are extras have been given names by fans, but have never been officially assigned names on the show itself. Survivor names from other Lost media Other pieces of Lost media have given names of Figurante characters that have yet to be mentioned by name on the show. Since ABC, and not the creators, generated a lot of this media, it is unknown whether the show's creators consider these canonical names to correspond to some of the unnamed extras from the Intermediária section of the plane. Number of living survivors The number of living front section survivors is 37 as of , although the current population of the beach camp is 44 due to the additions of Bernard Nadler (only surviving Tailie not in captivity), Desmond Hume (resident on the Island pre-crash), Juliet Burke (former Other), Alex (former Other), Karl (former Other), Danielle Rousseau (resident on the island pre-crash) and Benjamin Linus (Other, held in captivity). The named, living fuselage section survivors are: Jack Shephard, Kate Austen, James "Sawyer" Ford, John Locke, Sayid Jarrah, Jin-Soo Kwon, Sun-Hwa Kwon, Hugo "Hurley" Reyes, Claire Littleton, Aaron Littleton, Rose Nadler, Steve Jenkins, Craig, Jerome, Lance, Neil "Frogurt", Richard, Sullivan, and Tracy. There are 18 remaining, living unnamed survivors. Category:Listas